Until I Die
by Master Of Epic
Summary: Emi, a mysterious girl meets Naruto Uzumaki. They fall in love, with many troubles in the way. I'm bad with summaries. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Intro

She was patient. One of the many appealing traits of Emi. The brunette stood wordlessly by the Hokage's mansion, waiting for her godfather to emerge. The sun was beating down onto the Leaf Village. People still walked around, living on their lives, despite the heat. Emi watched a girl closely. She skipped around happily, her father had one of her hands. Emi sighed longingly at the sight. _I wonder, if my father ever thinks about me anymore. She thought to herself. _

After about ten minutes of waiting, Emi began to twiddle her thumbs to pass the time, she was patient yes. But she hated to waste time. The way she saw things. We only had so long to live, why waste any of the time given? Unfortunately, sometimes wasting time couldn't be helped.

"Emi." I deep voice said. The girl looked over to see her godfather and a blonde boy. The boy looked at her, with such a goofy grin. Emi started to laugh but caught herself. She coughed and looked at Jiraiya.

_"Yes?_" She asked. Raising her right eyebrow. The white haired man looked at the blonde boy.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be training with me for a while." Jiraiya looked at Emi. "Naruto, this is Emi, she's my goddaughter."

"Nice to meet you." Naurto exclaimed quite loudly. Emi smiled politely back at the boy. He was a ninja? He was wearing an orange jumpsuit for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that he was incredibly loud. What an excellent master of stealth he must be. But Emi held her tongue and continued to smile sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

With that the trio went off. Leaving the Leaf. Emi thought that Naruto must be a pretty amazing ninja, I mean, the Legendary Jiraiya wanted to train him.

"So pervy sage, where to first?" Naurto asked the older man.

"Will you stop calling me that!." He yelled back at Naruto. Emi shook her head. This was going to be a long training expedition.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading, this is just like a intro of sorts.<strong>


	2. Going Home

Currently Naurto was sprawled out in the grass of a field. They were heading back to the Leaf. Naruto was so exited be was jumping around everywhere. Emi instructed him to "_chill the freakout" _so that's what he was trying to do. Naruto couldn't say he wouldn't miss being on the road with Jiraiya and Emi, but that didn't mean he didn't want to go home. The blonde sighed, he put his hands behind his head and closed his big blue eyes.

Emi was sitting with her back to a tree reading. No, she wasn't reading Come, Come Paradise, like most people believed she did. She was reading a random book she had found on the side of the road, the front cover was missing and a few pages were torn. It was about a boy and his sister living on the streets.

Emi had grown much over the past two years, well, two and a half years. She was taller, though most people still beat her by a few inches. He face was less childlike, and she was well, a young women now. Jiraiya seemed to be in denial about the fact that Emi had 'grown' over the years. She remembered once Naruto had said something about it. Emi had just shaken her head, and Jiraiya had commented on Naruto's "crazy imagination". The memory made Emi chuckle a bit. Emi was quite exited about the return to the Leaf Village. Tsunade had asked her if she wanted to become a ninja for the leaf. Of course Emi had agreed, she loved that village.

"Emi!" Jiraiya called to the girl. She looked up, the old man was now standing right in front of her. "Go get Naruto, we're leaving." He said. Emi nodded as Jiraiya left. Closing her book, Emi scanned the area trying to find the blonde ninja. It wasn't a hard task. Naruto was like a human neon sign. With all the yellow and orange he wore, he wasn't hard to find. Emi stood up and walked over to him. His eyes were closed and apparently he didn't know she was there. Emi bent over him.

"Hey, Naruto?" The boy grunted and opened an eye.

"What?" He asked lazily. Opening the other eye and looking at Emi. She wore a white shirt that was cut off just above her bellybutton and wore mesh shirt underneath it, skintight black jeans and black combat boots. She wore her hair down, the shaggy brown mess covered her amber eyes most of the time. She was incredibly pale, almost too pale to be healthy. She was also quite short. She only came up to Naruto's shoulders.

"We're about to head to the Leaf-" Emi began but Naruto had jumped up, causing Emi to jump back.

"Let's go!" Naurto yelled, Emi sighed and went off with Naruto to find Jiraiya.

Once Jiraiya was located Naurto calmed down a bit, but only a little bit. He was still fidgeting around.

"I take it you're exited Naruto?" Emi asked, not looking at the young ninja, but watching her feet step onto the ground below.

"Hell yeah I'm exited! I get to go back home!" Naruto replied giddily. Emi chuckled. "What? What's funny?" Naruto asked her.

"You." She replied, smiling.

"Well, that's hurtful." Naruto mumbled.

"No, no you, the way you're acting." Emi explained. "You're acting like a child."

"Well, I'm exited." Naruto said.

"I can see that." Emi replied, laughing slightly. Naruto found him self zoning about while listening to Emi laugh. He liked the way she laughed. For the past two and a half years Naruto found himself liking things Emi did. The way she laughed, the way she raised her eyebrows when she was asking a question, or being sarcastic. The way she cut her eyes when she was trying to solve a problem, as if challenging it. Hell, he even liked that she bit her nails.

"Naruto, Naruto…. Naruto." Emi said, trying to get his attention. Naruto looked up at her.

"Huh?" Emi sighed and shook her head. Which she seemed to do a lot. One thing Naruto didn't like, when she was annoyed with him. Naruto frowned a bit.

"Naruto…." Emi trailed off, looking over at the young ninja. One thing that always got her attention was his eyes. They were pretty…to say the least. 'Pretty' didn't do them any justice, though.

The two didn't say anything else for a little while, the entire group was left in an awkward silence. Every so often Naruto would glance over at Emi, who was way to focused on the ground to notice his gaze. Jiraiya just kept on looking forward, not really feeling up to breaking the awkwardness. They went on to the Leaf Village_. Back to Naruto's home, back to his problems as well. There was no more preparing for them, it was time to face them, or wuss out. The latter, however, was not an option for Naruto Uzumaki. _Emi smiled at the thought. _Oh, Naruto, Hokage of the Leaf Village. That sounded right to her. _


End file.
